My Own Family
by Blue ESPer
Summary: Ranma comes to the Tendo Dojo, a little different than normal, as he has been trained in the Onna-ken (Onna meaning woman/girl), Please be gentle on the reviews.
1. My Own Family - Here's Ranma

My Own Family

Chapter 1 – Here's Ranma

This is the First time and ONLY time you'll see a Disclaimer here.  I don't own Ranma ½, or any other anime/TV show/fictional story/etc mentioned here, except my own creations, those that aren't mine are borrowed, without permissions sadly, but I'm making no money of it, and trying to sue me, like so many have said before, is a complete waste, I'm an 18 year old sponge who lives with his parents, and any money I have, I spend on videos and merchandise for anime.

A story based of 'Onna-ken'

Notes: Ranma has been to Jusenkyo, but hasn't been dunked…yet.  After knocking his father into spring of drowned Rabbit, Ranma immediately leaped to the ground to ask the guide, the rest follows, including the Joketsuzoku, Here some stuff happens, that will spoil the story for you.

                A fat balding man was leading his son up the road, well, what he thought was a son, I wont explain it to you, so I'll just cut to the Tendo home.

                Normal Canon-Nerima, pre-Ranma introduction scenes, lets just cut to the introduction part.

                "Ahh, Saotome my old friend," Soun Tendo yelled as he ran to the door, Nabiki following him.

                Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of the fat balding man from earlier.

                "Hello, Tendo, my good old friend," Genma answered back, as he made his way into the house, Soun following while Nabiki poked her head outside to look for Ranma, seeing no one else, she went back into the house.

                Inside the house, Genma was busy talking to his old friend, while Kasumi served tea.

                "So Saotome, were is young Ranma?" Sound asked after getting slightly impatient.

                "Where to start, well, there is something I should warn you, you do remember when the master told us about the Neko-ken haven't you?" after saying this, Soun shuddered, Nabiki's interest perking up, and Akane's ears being caught about the ken part, insinuating 'Martial Arts'.

                "Well, what he didn't tell us, there is another art learned in a similar way, a year ago, I had found out that my son, Ranma, was terrified of girls for some reason, feeling that they were stronger." Akane was smirking when she heard this, maybe it wouldn't be so bad getting engaged after all.

                "So, what did you do, Saotome?"

                "I had found the book which describes the Neko-ken, I skipped that part and found that it also had an art, called the Onna-ken, I believed this would have strayed the boys mind back, as my beatings on him made it worse, so I followed the instructions."

                "Which were?" Soun asked after his friend stopped.

                "Tie up trainee in numerous girl items, including dresses and make-up, then, you must push them into a girls public toilets, or changing room, or anything else which is women's only, after I did so, he became even more frightened, especially after being beaten up, so I followed the next step, I pushed him into all of his friends, the humiliation is supposed to make their mind snap so that they'll fight with the vigor of a woman and so, can't be frightened anymore, well, he snapped, only then did I read the next part, t seems, that the trainee becomes a woman in mind, after first being subjected to women's wrath, then using it themselves…" Genma shuddered at how his son had treated him after that.

                "So, your son is unfit to wed any of my daughters?" Soun was getting angry.

                "No, as long as he doesn't look at them, he'll be fine, RANMA!!!" Genma bellowed after wards, A boy walked in, a very slim boy, who looked like he was at least an inch shorter that Akane, and had very soft features, wearing Chinese clothing, while putting on a blind-fold.

                "This is Ranma," Genma says, pointing to him.

                'Hmm, nice body, and those clothes look like pure silk,' Nabiki thought, licking her lips.

                'So this is the weak boy, hahaha,' Akane was mentally laughing like a psycho.

                'Hmm, such a nice boy,' guess who.

                "So, son, how do you think about the engagement?" Soun asked the boy in front of him.

                "Err, what's that?  All, my pops said, was there may be a girl in here," Ranma answered back, shivering at the end.

                "It's okay Ranma, there are no girls here," Genma answered back to his son, while holding up a sign that read – Be Prepared –.

                "Okay," Ranma answered back, just as he had the blind-fold off and saw Kasumi, who was right in front of him, his face went white, his body started to shiver, and he blacked out.

                "Is that all he does when he sees a woman?" Nabiki asked nonchalantly.

                "Oh my, is he all right?" Kasumi asked, as she and Soun went down to get a better luck, Genma was sweating.

                "Tendo, I don…" his words were cut off, as Ranma suddenly jumped awake and latched onto Soun, emitting a squeal of delight as he hugged onto the older man.

                "HimynamesRanmawhatsyourname?areyoumarried?canIsleepinyourroom?" Ranma hurriedly said, everyone's eyes bulging out as Ranma's voice was like that off a woman's (funnily enough, it is pretty easy for a man to imitate a woman's voice after special training, training methods can be found on the internet, but Ranma's reason, is the Onna-ken ^_^).

                "GET OFF OF MY FATHER YOU PERVERT," Akane shouted as she hefted up a large table and aimed it at Ranma, who just leaped and…cleaved it into pieces with a shinai he pulled from no where.  After landing behind Akane, she latched onto the girl.

                "Well if your so jealous, you can have me then," Ranma was hugging Akane around the waist, who was just reddening more and more in the face, that was, until Ranma was knocked unconscious by a sign from his father.

                "See, he becomes a total nymphomaniac, bi-sexual, transvestite, who truly believes he's a woman," Genma said grimacing, then holding a fist to the air, "WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME SO, BY MAKING MY MANLY SON THIS?"

                "Well, if you allowed me to jump in that spring, then I could be happy," Ranma said as he got back up, his voice no male again, but the lust I his eyes was still apparent.

                "But your mother would kill us," Genma was getting nervous, he new she would kill him anyway, for how Ranma acted now.

                "Ahh, what spring is this, Mr. Saotome?" Nabiki asked getting curious.

                "The pools of sorrow, Jusenkyo," Genma answered back.

                "You don't mean it's true?" Soun asked his friend, who just nodded back to him.

                "Yes, you see, I took Ranma to Jusenkyo, in hopes that the training would help him snap out of the Onna-ken for good, sadly, I didn't read the guide book properly," Genma said,

                "Because you can't read Chinese, humph, look, the Japanese version was only a little more expensive you cheapskate," Ranma huffed back, while slowly shuffling closer to Nabiki, who was getting nervous from the stare she was receiving from the pig tailed boy.

                "Yes, well, as you can see, we got there, and as I fought Ranma…

******* - Flashback - *******

                "Ahh, we are here Ranma," Genma announced as he and his son looked out on the valley in front of them.

                "Not much is it, why couldn't we have stayed at the dock, I'd have had more fun?" Ranma whined as he thought of what he could have done and what he'll do to Genma or taking him away.

                "Ahh, sirs, you here to visit Junsekyo, yes?" The guide suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Genma was watching as Ranma DIDN'T attach himself to the stranger, Ranma seeing this just said.

                "He's not my type."

                "What you sir mean," the guide asked curiously.

                "Nothing important, nothing important, ready boy?" Genma said changing the subject quickly, as he ran and leaped for the poles.

                "If I must," Ranma answered back as he, too, leaped for a pole.

                "No, sirs, don't do that, very tragic if you fall in springs, yes," Well, they couldn't say they weren't warned.

                Ranma and Genma leaped at each other, fighting with vigor, Ranma using his special newly learned maneuvers, these including pulling a frying pan from nowhere and hitting Genma with it, who was then launched into a spring.

                "Hah, beat y…" Ranma was cut off, as he saw a white fluffy bunny leap into the air, Ranma's eyes went wide and sparkled up, as his voice went strangely uber-kawai.

                "CUTE, come here bunny," he shouted as he launched himself for the bunny, grabbing it and landing on the ground next to the guide, sitting down and cuddling up to the scared to death rabbit.

                "Sir, you okay, that bunny is you father,"

******* - End of Flashback - *******

                "As you can see, the legends of the springs are true," Genma said morosely, as Nabiki tested it by pouring some cold water on him, and watching as he changed into a white rabbit.

                "Wow, neat," was all she could say.

                "Yeah, but the loser took me away, before I could get the guide to tell me where the spring of drowned girl is, you don't know how hard it is to find a man in this body," Ranma said, looking at Genma angrily, "how am I supposed to settle down and get married, and have children?"

                "By being the father?" Nabiki supplied.

                "Huh, why should I do that, I prefer men."

                "But what about ME, when you hugged me?" Akane almost screamed at him.

                "Don't flatter yourself honey, I was only playing a joke with you, and your father is to old for me anyway," Ranma answered back while standing back up and grabbing the rabbit, "and we are going back to China, father so you can GET your cure and I can get my dream," sparkles lit up Ranma's eyes, allowing the rabbit to escape, get the water, change, then knock Ranma unconscious.

                "Don't worry Tendo, I'm sure I can get Ranma back with use of the Ototo-ken," Genma said as he picked up Ranma, harshly.

                "Little brother fist?" Nabiki said, confused.

                "Oh my, so are you staying then?"

Congratulations, on living through this fan fiction, on the next episode – A new Tendo, hi little sister

See you then.

Oh, you may have noticed, but I have now changed the Chapter 2 to Chapter 1 mistake on this Chapter, oh and some spelling.


	2. My Own Family - A New Tendo, Hi Little S...

My Own Family

Chapter 2 – A New Tendo, Hi Little Sister

Notes: Ranma has been to Jusenkyo, but hasn't been dunked…yet.  After knocking his father into spring of drowned Rabbit, Ranma immediately leaped to the ground to ask the guide, the rest follows, including the Joketsuzoku, Here some stuff happens, that will spoil the story for you.  And now, Ranma the 'male', nymphomaniac girl has finally arrived at the Tendo's home.

                "So, Mr. Saotome, how do you train in the 'Ototo-ken'?" Nabiki asked, she fully didn't understand her new houseguest yet, except for maybe Ranma, so asking might shed some light.

                "Very easy Nabiki, you wrap the trainee in a straight jacket, then you put him in a room with at least three sisters, who will pamper and irritate him, until he brakes, causing him to fight back and become a man again," Genma said triumphantly, Nabiki just looking past him to Ranma battling to try and untangle himself.

                "If you say so, Mr. Saotome," Nabiki answered dryly, 'well, I know what he's like, he's an idiot'.

                "Father, must we really help 'Uncle' Saotome with his son?" Kasumi asked pouring tea for her father.

                "Why yes daughter, we must help him in any way to make Ranma a suitable husband for one of you, now please, go with your sister when he calls for you."

                "Hmm, Ranma must be useless at Martial Arts if Mr. Saotome wants our help in training him," Akane thought as she destroyed a cinder block.

                "Hey, Akane, we've been called up by rabbit-man," Nabiki told her sister from the dojo's door.

                "Okay, well, come on then."

                "Right, now I want you all to sit in here, and treat Ranma as your younger brother, irritate him, pamper him, treat him as a baby and such, can you do that?" Genma asked sternly, all three girls nodding, "okay then Tendo throw him in the room," Genma called out, as Soun threw Ranma in after Genma left the doorway, the door shutting to read 'Akane' on the outside.

                "Well, let's drink to celebrate Tendo."

                "Yes, Saotome, lets drink."

                "Err, do any of you know what we should do?" Akane asked, as they all stared at Ranma who was just sitting there, not saying a word for the gag in his mouth.

                "Well, that can't be too comfortable, should I take that off for you?" Kasumi asked, Ranma nodding hard, Kasumi was quick in removing it, but Ranma was still irritated at having to keep on the straight jacket.

                "Hmm, Mr. Saotome, did say we should 'pamper' him, and treat him like a 'baby'," Nabiki smirked, Kasumi's smile becoming brighter as she got closer to the shivering Ranma.

                - 5 Hours later - 

                "Huh, Sotomi, don you shink, they are finisheshd by now?" Tendo asked his drunken partner.

                "Yess, Tendow, I do believe your righk," Genma answered back, waltzing up the stairs drunkenly as Soun followed him.

                Getting to the door, they both leveled themselves and opened it, breaking the lock that was placed inside the door, upon entering, they noticed no one was inside.

                "Tendo, they've excaped," Genma quickly said noticing the situation.

                "Quick, Saotome, to the bat-mobile," Soun said, as they both raced the to the stairs, being intercepted by Nabiki.

                "Thought I heard you two," Nabiki said, as she stared at them.

                "Out of the way daughter, my daughters and Ranma have escaped," Soun said, bumbling.

                "Err, there right here, and…what have you done to my door," the area suddenly went colder as Nabiki glared at them, but they weren't there as they had ran into Akane's room.

                "Son, are you ready yet?" Genma asked, not truly seeing Ranma.

                "Papa," Ranma yelled as he latched himself onto Soun.

                "I knew this would happen, especially when Ranma was calling me Onee-chan," Akane said in her hands, Kasumi was happy as she had someone else to cal sister and look after.

                Soun just collapsed, followed by Genma, with Ranma being led by Nabiki into the spare room to sleep.

                "Oh well, it could have been worse."

                - The next day, wasn't normal -

                Everyone was sitting at the dining table bar for Kasumi, the most noticeable thing was, was that Ranma was wearing a Furinkan uniform, a GIRLS, uniform, yet somehow, it worked.

"Father," Ranma asked, as Genma's head lifted up, still thumping from a hangover.

                "No not you, Father Tendo," Ranma asked pointing to Soun.

                "So, the ototo-ken works on making him manly, how?" Nabiki asked smirking.

                "Do you want to help me cook, Imouto-chan?" Kasumi asked fro the kitchen.

                "Sure Onee-chan," Ranma said, as he almost leaped into the kitchen.

                "Well Tendo, it sort of joined the familys," Soun just groaned, "Don't worry Tendo, I WILL have my son back."

                'Ha, idiots,' Nabiki thought sourly, remembering her door, "so Akane, is Ranma a good fighter?" Nabiki smirked as she sees Akane nursing her jaw and rib from when she and Ranma fought in the morning, a little training as Akane called, (for the fight, just think of the first fight between Ranma and Akane from the shrow, only with Ranma using punches and kicks.)

                "Leave it Nabiki, ouch," Akane realized that talking, might not be a good thing with a broken jaw, "I'll just see, ouch, Tofu-sensei before school," Akane said, as she limped into the Kitchen to get more pain-killers.

                "Thank you for helping Ranma," Kasumi said as Ranma helped her take the plates and such into the living room.

                "No worries, Onee-chan," Ranma answered back, helping Kasumi place the plates, Nabiki got up and walked to Ranma, giving him a bag.

                "Okay Ranma, I've entered you into school, your name is Miyuka Tendo and you're entered as female, so please, act that way and go with Akane to Dr Tofu's so you can get a note to explain about P.E.*, oh and no charge on the padded bra" Nabiki told her, 'younger' sister, who was blushing at the mention of the padded bra.

                "Thank you Nabiki," Ranma gave her a smile, using his trained voice from the Onna-ken.

                "Sure, 'sis'," Nabiki answered back, taking a look, she admitted, that somehow, Ranma made it work, she guessed the Onna-ken must have been powerful, even his face was softer, more Bishojo than even Bishonen, she wondered if Kuno will be 'fooled' by this, she thought that bit while snickering.

                The breakfast was a quick affair, as Genma was unable to steal food from Ranma, as Kasumi protected her 'little sister', by paring the attacks, much to Genma's amazement and unhappiness.  Once they were finished, well, it was time to leave.

                "Okay, I'm going now, need to get the school prepared for Ranma here, or should that be Miyuka?" Nabiki said, as she left, "see-ya."

                "Miyuka?  Oh what a charming name, Miyuka-chan," Kasumi said happily, smiling at her 'little-sister'.

                "Come on Ran, err, Miyuka, lets go to school," Akane said to Ranma.

                "Okay onee-chan, bye everyone," 'Miyuka'shouted as 'he' left behind Akane, who was limping terribly.

                "It's scary Tendo, he is now truly acting like a girl, and you DAUGHTER, for kami-sama's sake," Genma said glumly.

                "Don't worry Saotome, we will get him back, I have a plan," Soun said (okay, I know it's Genma who mostly makes the plans, but he's in the dumps right now).

                "Hmm, I'm intrigued," genma answered back.

                "Yes, I call it, Soun and Genma's: Operation Winback," Soun said triumphantly.

                Suddenly, a man from nowhere appeared and slapped a piece of paper on the table, "sorry, but that names copyrighted, if it isn't changed, then we'll see you in court," the lawer said to the duo.

                "Okay, we'll change it," Soun and Genma said quickly, the lawer nodding and leaving the same way he entered, in thin air.

                "Hmm, what shall we call it?"

                "Where are we going Onee-chan," Ranma was REALLY too good at his 'little girl' voice, and it was making Akane nervous.

                "Ugh, can you stop that, you are NOT a girl and your NOT my sister," Akane turned around, anger plain on her face.

                "I am a girl, onee-chan, how could you say that," tears were welling up in Ranma's eyes.

                "Geeze you freak," Akane said disgusted (maybe it was the way that Ranma seemed more cute than her, that made her, upset about Ranma).

                Turning around, she saw Ranma kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

                "Look, I'm sorry Ranma, but you're a boy," Akane said, but not nicely.

                "My name's Miyuka now, not Ranma, and I am a girl," Ranma answered back.

                'Whoa, Mr. Saotome really did a number on Ranma's mind.

                "Come on Ran…er, Miyuka, we've got to go to Tofu-sensei's before school," Akane said as she dragged 'Miyuka' towards the small doctors office.

                "So, when is you sister arriving, oh bringer of Akane's photo's?" a boy with short hair, wearing a Hakama asked Nabiki.

                "My names Nabiki, Kuno-chan, and she should be here with our new little sister, she's only having to go to the doctors first," Nabikia told him.

                "WHAT, Akane Tendo is ILL, I must leave here to comfort her in her time of need," Kuno said as he nearly ran off, that was, until Nabiki held him back.

                "Please, release thine hands from my arm, as to allow me to reach Akane," Kuno said looking at Nabiki.

                "Don't worry Kuno, she's only going to get looked over, then she's coming straight here, she was ruffed up a bit by Miyuka, our new sister," Nabiki told him.

                "Hmm, I will get revenge on this, Miyuka for you Akane," Kuno said as he went outside to greet Akane when she came.

                "Here we are, Ran…"she stopped when she saw Ranma's eyes fill up, "sorry, Miyuka then."

                She sweat dropped when she saw his eyes light up.

                "Tofu-sensei, are you here?" Akane asked allowed, then putting a hand on her jaw from the pain.

                "Sorry about that Akane," Ranma said, keeping up the little girl act, which in his eyes, wasn't an act.

                "Hello Akane, any new injuries?" Tofu said with a smile on his face as he entered the waiting room, then he saw Ranma, "oh and who's your friend?"

                What he didn't see though, because of ever so slightly fogged up glasses (Ranma exerts a Kasumi like Aura, direct opposite of cannon Ranma really, and acts somewhat like her, but it's the aura mostly, but Ranma is also a nymphomaniac as well), was the hearts in Ranma's eyes.  Akane however, saw the way the two were acting, well, sort off, and got angry.

                'Ranma likes Tofu, but he's a guy, Tofu's glasses are fogged like when Kasumi is around, but Ranma's a guy,' Akane was REALLY confused about this, she understood how she lost Tofu to Kasumi, but Ranma, it just boggles the mind.

                "Hahaha, my names Tofu Ono, what's your name little lady?" Tofu asked, nervously laughing.

                "My name's Miyuka Tendo, Tofu-sama," Ranma said, fluttering his eyelashes.

                "Miyu, Miyuka, such a nice name, did you here that Betty-chan?" Tofu turned to Akane, and Akane got worried.

                "Err, Miyuka, we've got to leave, NOW!" Akane said with urgency.

                "Why?  I haven't gotten to know Tofu-sama yet," he said with a light smile that was very Kasumi like; Tofu saw this and went into his 'Kasumi's around' mode.

                "Because I'll tell you later, THAT'S WHY, now let's get going," Akane was pushing Ranma out of the doctor's office, while Tofu was dancing around with his skeleton.

                While dragging out Ranma with her, they passed an old lady, who saw the look on Akane's face.

                "Don't tell me, Kasumi is visiting the Doctor?" the old woman asked, but relaxed when Akane nodded.

                "No, but he's in Kasumi mode thanks to Ranma here," Akane said pointing to him, who just looked at Akane and said.

                "My names Miyuka, Akane, when will you learn?" he said crossly.

                "I think I'll reschedule, my appointment then," the old lady said as she left, Akane wave good-bye, then looked at her watch.

                "Oh god, were going to be late," with that, she dragged Ranma of at high speed.

                "So what was all that about Onee-chan?" Ranma asked Akane, who he was still dragging him along.

                "Well, you see, Tofu has this thing about Kasumi and whenever he sees her, he suddenly snaps and becomes all goofy, you saw him dancing with his skeleton there didn't you?"

                "Well, yeah, I thought it was cute," Ranma said, a lustily smile appearing on his face.

                "You, for some reason, seem to remind him of Kasumi and that caused him to go like that," Akane said, you could she was slightly upset about that.

                "Oh, so he likes Kasumi too?  That's nice, well, He's much too old for me, so I'll help Kasumi get him, unless she doesn't want him, then he's mine," he said grinning madly.

                They were quickly approaching the school, when Ranma saw a load of people rushing forward, a large dust cloud behind them.

                "Hmm, Akane, what's that?" Ranma asked, managing to point a hand past Akane's head to the crowd.

                "My, he, fan-club, Raaaarrrrggggghhhhh," she yelled, as she flew her arm which was holding Ranma's forward, throwing him towards the top of the school wall, which he managed to land on, sitting, without his skirt getting torn, or (while in the air) getting blown about.

                "Thanks Akane," he shouts out load, managing to keep the feminine tones he can almost use unconsciously, okay, he uses them without realizing completely.  Ranma watched intently, as Akane plowed through all the boys, 'No wonder she seemed upset when I said I liked Tofu, I am so sorry,' Ranma thought when he saw her aggressiveness.

                As Akane finished them off, she wiped the small amount of sweat from her forehead, and relaxed a little.

                "Hey, cool Akane, and I'm sorry," Ranma said as he walked up beside her.

                "What for?" Akane asked confused.

                "Well, for going on about Tofu when you're obviously a lesbian," you could here the still clouds in the sky when everyone heard what Ranma had said, but that sound was taken over by Akane's now newly found twitch, as her left eye was flickering.

                Whispers about this where now circling everyone, but stopped when Akane yelled.

                "RANMA!!!  I AM NOT A LESBIAN," Akane yelled at him.

                "Tis true, the fair maiden Akane Tendo, is no thespian, as she has never acted when declairing her love for me," Kuno appeared from behind a tree.

                "Oh, hello, Kuno-senpai," Akane said with distaste, Ranma was just eyeing him up and down.

                "Is this your boyfriend Akane?" Ranma asked, still eyeing him.

                "No he isn't," Akane almost yelled at him, her face flushed red.

                "Oh, then if I can't get Tofu, do you mind?" Ranma said, with an almost dreamy face.

                "And who is this fair maiden?" Kuno asked as he walked up to Ranma.

                "Oh, Kuno-senpai, this is Ran, err, Miyuka, my, err younger sister," Akane said, as Ranma's face was glowing in the presence of Kuno, who was suddenly surprised when Ranma latched onto.

                "Doyouhaveagirlfriend?Ilikeyoudoyoulikeme?Wouldyouliketohavedinnersometime?" and Ranma just kept on spraying out words at an incredibly fast pace, Akane, just put her face in her hands and shook her head.

                Kuno's mind was slowly registering what Ranma was saying, and had just noticed her hand creeping up his thigh, "Unhand me young lade, or, huh, or, ahh, or you will feel the righteousness, mmhmm, of the Blue Thunder, Tateeaarghh, Tatewaki Kuno, AAARRRGGHHH MOMMY," Kuno screamed at the end, before acting quickly to unlatch Ranma of off him and running away quickly.  Stopping behind a student next to the main entrance, hiding behind the female student, shivering and only peering out to look at Ranma.  Akane just stared at him, her mouth gaping open, then she noticed Ranma's lusty smile as he walked towards Kuno.

                "Come here, Kuno-chan, I won't bite…hard," this was the last straw, as Kuno ran into the main entrance without opening the door, screaming as he went.

                Ranma just stood in the middle of the field, tears welling up in his eyes, "he, he, he doesn't like me?" and the water works came (this rivaled Soun's crying and Niagara Falls together).

                "Why didn't I think of that?" Akane thought, as she saw how Ranma had managed to scare of Kuno, well, if she stuck next to Ranma most of the time, Kuno wouldn't try to bother her anymore, and so finally saw a good reason for keeping Ranma the way he was.  Then the back pain that she should have felt from her injury's in the morning, caught up with her, all she did, was bite her lip to keep from screaming.

*- For those who don't know, I have never seen P.E. used in a fan fiction, it is either Phys, or Games or Gym or something, well, back in my school it was called P.E. or Physical Education, and I have used it here, mainly for my convenience ^_^;

Okay, that was chapter two, congratulations for attempting to live through that too, I'm VERY grateful that you read it.  Next Episode, School is no Place, for Nymphomaniac Transvestites.


	3. My Own Family - School is no Place, for ...

My Own Family

Chapter 3 – School is no Place, for Nymphomaniac Transvestites.

Notes: Ranma has been to Jusenkyo, but hasn't been dunked…yet.  After knocking his father into spring of drowned Rabbit, Ranma immediately leaped to the ground to ask the guide, the rest follows, including the Joketsuzoku, Here some stuff happens, that will spoil the story for you.  And now, Ranma the 'male', nymphomaniac girl has finally arrived at the Tendo's home.  And now, Ranma has just started school, winning the affections (well partially) from Tofu, and alienating Kuno completely (to the envy of Akane).

Oh and if your wondering WHY this is a PG story, I just felt it should be (actually, it's due to some words in it, and the fact that it can be considered slightly Yaoi).

                It was the beginning of classes, and 'Miyuka', was being introduced to his class.

                "Class, this is Miyuka Tendo, she's a new student, and Akane's long lost sister, so please, make her feel welcome," Tokemi-sensei said, as he introduced Ranma.

                "Please, tell everyone about yourself," he said, then got a goofy look as Ranma smiled at him, with a lusty look in her eyes that would make anyone weak in the knees.

                "Hi, my name's, as you know now, is Miyuka Tendo, and I'm Akane's little sis, I've spent most of my time with my Uncle Saotome training in the Saotome Art's, the twin style to the Tendo Art's, that's what Akane learned," Miyuka said, then gave all the boys a sly wink, "and I'm not attached, yet."

                What Ranma didn't know, was that not only did she now have the attention of all the boys in the class, but the attention of all the girls too, but only two of the girls in the entire class weren't jealous or angry of 'Miyuka'.

                "Th, thank you Miss Tendo, now could you P-P-please sit down, next to Akane," the teacher said, Ranma winked to him and sat down.

                "Right, now open your books, to page A-B-C and keep your eyes on the skirt, err, I mean board," the teacher stumbled, as Ranma just giggled, Akane steaming up beside him.

                "N-N-Nabiki, pppplease tell me, who was that girl with A-A-Akane," Kuno said shaken up.

                "Hmm, oh, that was Miyuka, our little sister, why?" Nabiki asked, oh she knew why, she couldn't stop laughing when she saw Kuno run in fear from Ranma.

                "No, it cannot be, for sure that little whore was not born from the same woman brought Akane into this world?" Kuno said dumbly.

                "Hey, I came from the same mother too, you know," Nabiki said, not liking the way Kuno was talking.

                "Hmm, then it may be possible, okay, I accept it, just I ask only one thing from you," Kuno said sternly.

                "More pictures of Akane?" Nabiki smirked as she threw five pictures onto the desk, which he picked up and stared at, "500yen each Kuno-chan."

                "Ahh, the fair maiden, okay, then I have two requests, please, I shall pay any amount, keep that whore Miyuka away from me," he was almost begging the last part, Nabiki's smirk growing on her face, not only growing from how much she'll earn, but also from seeing Miyuka in the class room sneaking up on Kuno.

                "Well, it won't be cheap, and my services may not work all the time, but here's the price…"

                A scream bellowed down the corridors of the entire school.

                It was now lunchtime, and for once, Nabiki was sitting with Akane, Miyuka going along too.

"I got 30,000 yen for just helping to 'try' and keep Miyuka here away from Kuno, all she does is show up, and I tell her to go away, and I'm paid, and Akane, stick with Miyuka here, you WONT be bothered," Nabiki said, thinking how sad it must be for the delusional Kuno.

"Aww, but I wanted to see how good he was with that 'bokken' of his," Ranma smirked at the end of his statement, Akane just looking on in disgust.

"Look at you, you just latch onto any boy you see," Akane said, her angry visage returning.

"Oh, I forgot, for helping me earn so much money, here's 10,000 yen, imouto-chan," Nabiki smirked, Akane getting even more angry, as Ranma was getting more praise from Nabiki, than anybody did.

"Thanks Nabiki, I think I'll go shopping tonight, wanna come any of you?" Ranma asked his two 'sisters'.

"No thanks, Miyuka, I've got some work tonight, but Akane'll go, won't you," it wasn't a statement really; Nabiki favored Miyuka a lot for some reason.

"Oh and Nabiki, if you want any pictures to sell, my fee is just 20%," maybe there was a good reason.

"I'd love too, only, the market isn't large enough yet," Nabiki lied of course, but she couldn't just crush Ranma by saying that he had a mans body.

"No sweat, I know you'll be changing your mind once I get that cure."

"Cure?" both Nabiki and Akane ask.

"Yeah, well, most people would call it a curse, I just hope my friend pulls through."

"Oh," the two understood what he meant, Jusenkyo.

"Watch out," all three turned to see…a large soccer ball coming there way, only two of them having the brain capacity to get out of its way, the other just…sitting there without truly noticing.

WHACK "Ite," Akane cried out, Ranma just walking over to her twitching body on the ground.

"Well, Mrs. Martial Arts, he told us to get out of the way," Miyuka just said

"Come on Akane, I'll take you to the nurse, could you carry her Miyuka?" Nabiki asked, Ranma just nodding his head.

"Hmm, how about, Genma and Soun's: Operation 'Goldfinger'?" Genma asked the man in front of him, who just shook his head.

"Maybe we should just forget the plan Saotome," Soun said to his friend.

"No, we've only been through a hundred and forty two names, there's GOT to be one not taken," Genma answered back.

"Would you like some tea, Lawyer-san," Kasumi asked, the man in black just nodding his head.

The rest of school was, well, uneventful, except for some screams from Kuno (one being from when Nabiki 'couldn't' save him, just to keep him on his toes and to make sure he kept on paying Nabiki, this one was made known by his voice, when Miyuka surprised him in the toilets, and, well, this is a PG story, so I'll just say she snuggled up to the lower half of his body with her upper body).  And now, everyone was leaving to go home, Miyuka giggling with Nabiki as they went along.

"And then, as soon as I tried to grab on, he screamed so load, shouting he didn't want to be defiled before he had married Akane, bwahahahaha," Ranma laughed, Nabiki laughing too.

"Oh, I'll get a lot more protection money for that, thanks Ranma, you've managed to help me earn a HUGE amount of money today, so here's you twenty percent," Nabiki said as she handed the large roll of money to Miyuka, who just grabbed it, tried to fold it and fit it in her purse.  Akane was just staring wide eyed.

"Nabiki, how much was that?" Akane just asked dumbfounded

"Hmm, 20% of 180,000 is 36,000," Nabiki said, as she calculated the amount, Akane's eyes widening in amazement.

"Whoa, didn't know Kuno-sama, had that much amount?" Ranma said with glee, 'oh, he will be mine, oh yes, he will be mine,' Miyuka thought as they kept walking.

"Tadaima," all three called out as they entered the house, walking into the living room, they saw a gaijin man in a suit, talking to their fathers (well, in Miyuka's mind, it was fathers), and they saw Kasumi serving tea.

"Hey Onee-chan, what's happening?" Nabiki asked Kasumi, who just shrugged.  They then saw the man nod and their father's faces slowly shedding tears, the lawyer then left quickly.

"Okay, here it is, Soun and Genma's: Operation Pink Fluffy Crocodile with a Flute," they both said triumphantly.  Everyone else, just gaining sweat drops and leaving to do what they were meaning too, get ready to go shopping (Nabiki finally decided to tag along, and they were still going to ask Kasumi).

"Hmm, so Tendo, what was the plan?"

"I, I, I forgot Saotome," Soun said, looking down at the ground while Genma just cursed and hung his head low.

Hmm, that was, enlightening.  Okay, I've realized, some people MAY be, getting confused with the whole Ranma and Miyuka thing, well, here's what I shall do for the next chapter, Ranma, when in school and other areas he wants people to think of him as Miyuka, he will be known as Miyuka, at home and when asked by someone using his original name, it will be Ranma, kay ^_^.  Oh and sorry for it being shorter than the last chapter.  Don't worry, I WILL continue 'A Plutonian Trauma' only, I'm overhauling the ENITRE thing.

Next Episode – Shopping's may be Fun and Games, But Where's the Doctors?

                They go on shopping spree with their newfound fortune, only to be met by some…hijinks, in the form of a 'friend' from Ranma's past.

See you then, and remember:

\/_  V for Victory

\¬/


	4. My Own Family - Shopping may be Fun and ...

My Own Family

Chapter 4 – Shopping may be Fun and Games, But Where's the Doctors?

Notes: Ranma has been to Jusenkyo, but hasn't been dunked…yet.  After knocking his father into spring of drowned Rabbit, Ranma immediately leaped to the ground to ask the guide, the rest follows, including the Joketsuzoku, Here some stuff happens, that will spoil the story for you.  And now, Ranma the 'male', nymphomaniac girl has finally arrived at the Tendo's home.  And now, Ranma has just started school, winning the affections (well partially) from Tofu, and alienating Kuno completely (to the envy of Akane).  Thanks to the fear of Miyuka from Kuno, Nabiki is now getting protection fees, to 'try' and keep Miyuka away from him, and with that money, they are going, on a shopping spree.

                "Oh, come on Onee-chan, it'll be fun," Ranma said as he helped Kasumi cook the food, his voice had returned to it's original tone, but was only because he was asked to by his 'Uncle'.

                "No, I'll be all right here, I enjoy cooking," Kasumi answered back.

                "Yeah so do I, but wouldn't It be great to get a dress for when Tofu-sensei asks you out?" Ranma said, both a smirk, and disappointment on his face.

                "Tofu-sensei and…me?  Don't be ridiculous," Kasumi said, embarrassment on her face.

                "No, it's true, when I was around him yesterday, he went all goofy, and I hadn't even really put on the 'charm', Akane said, he does the same for you, because he loves you, seems he likes me too," Ranma said, finishing the cutting and putting the food aside, to take the next task, not noticing that Kasumi was frozen still.

                'He likes me,' Kasumi said happily, then realized, 'but, he also likes Ranma.'

                "Ranma," she said harshly, Ranma turned and looked at her, "I challenge you for the heart of Tofu-sensei."

                Well, Ranma said he would back down if Kasumi said she wanted him, but this was an issue of challenge, and so, Tofu was still technically eligible to Ranma, "your on Kasumi," he said, brining on his feminine voice again, "and I will win."

                With that, both stopped working together on the food, and worked on separate dishes.

                At diner time, there was a HUGE feast before the family, on TWO separate tables, one with Kasumi's food and the other with Ranma's.  Genma's mouth was pouring with drool, while Akane, Nabiki and Soun just looked on amazed, as both Kasumi and Ranma worked against each other.  Then they both sat down together and intently watched the family, waiting for them to test the food.

                "Well," they asked simultaneously, everyone noticing that Ranma was using his feminine voice again, yet more shocking, was that Kasumi didn't use her soft voice, both voices almost exactly the same.

                "Hmm, what's this all about?" Nabiki asked, curious.

                "Well, Ranma told me about Tofu-sensei, and how he acts around both of us, and I issued a challenge for the right to date Tofu-sensei," Kasumi replied.

                "And Kasumi, you forgot to mention I will win Tofu-sama," Ranma snickered, Kasumi whirling on her, both were staring into each others eyes, neither giving up, neither noticing their hands reaching into a game of 'mercy' (that hand lock game), and neither noticing their family passing and mixing foods from both tables.

                "Wow, look at them?" Akane said as she actually looked at the battle of wills between the two cooks, then seeing their aura's come into play, Kasumi's being a white with pink and gold overtones, Ranma's being white with gold and pink overtones (technically it's a difference).

                "Whoa, it looks about equal, and this food, tastes about equal," Nabiki said, then noticing both Kasumi and Ranma stopped to look at them.

                "They are?" Kasumi said

                "Oh great," Ranma said afterwards.

                "So I guess it's a, gulp draw," Nabiki said, when she saw them get back into their staring game again.

                "Hmm, Saotome, maybe it isn't so bad your son thinks he's a girl, why, he cooks as good as Kasumi, and she's the best in Nerima, now they're on par, and we have them to cook for us," Soun said proudly.

                "But I want my son back, I MUST have my son back, and this fight is childish, I don't care how this food tastes…" That didn't stop him from eating though, but the onslaught of both Kasumi and Ranma.

                "You stay out of this and shut up," they yelled as they both punted him into LEO (Low Earth Orbit, FTWDK – For Those Who Don't Know) with mallets, Akane wondering where they got them from.

                "Ooh, nice shot, first man without a rocket to go into space," Nabiki said as she saw the whole in the roof.

                "Ranma, why don't we…"

                "…only compete for Tofu's love, by…" Ranma followed.

                "…appealing to him a…" Kasumi added.

                "…his tastes?" Ranma said, then suddenly they were in each other's faces.

                "Yes!" they said simultaneously, scaring the rest of the family.

                "Well, I'm going to shop for a new dress, coming, Kasumi?" Ranma said, smirking.

                "Yes I will, and I will look better than you for my dear Tofu-sensei," Kasumi said, both left for their items (outside wear, coats, money) and then both were out the door, Nabiki and Akane frantically trying to catch up.

                "Hmm, this is very, strange," Soun said, just before Genma landed beside him from his flight, only for the rain the start, changing Genma into a white rabbit, "don't you agree Saotome," the rabbit just nodded.

                Everyone was staring at the spectacle, Kasumi, the sweet caring woman, who had taken the heart of Tofu-sensei, was marching down the street side by side with another woman, both having a white aura blazing, whenever anyone was in front of them, they just plainly got out of the way, fast.  Nabiki and Akane were just trying to keep up, holding the bags that contained every piece of clothing bought by either of the two in front, what was mainly slowing them down, was how the hell, Miyuka (kept to my word) was able to were a bikini swim suit, and look like a girl doing so, in fact, he rivaled both Akane and Nabiki in looks, so did Kasumi, but she was ALL woman, they were still wondering how he managed to hide his 'package' and keep the fake breasts without letting of he was really a boy, that they missed the latest store that the two competitors walked into.  Quickly back trekking, they noticed it was a Chinese clothing store.

                "Err, this, again, is new for Kasumi," Nabiki said, she had lived with her older sister all her life, and had NEVER seen this side of her.

                "Yeah, Ranma, err, Miyuka may actually be helping her open up," Akane said, amazed by this new Kasumi, yet also frightened, now she was glad she never told Kasumi about Tofu, and how she also had a fancy for him, well not anymore.

                Upon entering, they came up upon the scene of Kasumi in a red Chinese cheongonism and Ranma in a white cheongonism, both showing of classy figures (Ranma's figure amazing both Nabiki and Akane).

                "You both look beautiful in those," the saleslady had said, this was said by every sales lady they had ever asked when buying clothes, and when asked who looked better, they were always equal, and Nabiki and Akane were getting jealous, not only because Kasumi was better looking than them, but Ranma was ALSO managing to pull it off.

                "Thank you," both said in their most cheeriest ways, Akane and Nabiki groaning, Nabiki then noticed that they were buying their new found clothes (along with three different sets, each), and groaned, as she knew, she would be paying for Kasumi…again.

                "Hmm, I need a new haircut," Miyuka said, Kasumi nodding.

                It was two hours later, they had gotten their hair cut, Kasumi's was a nice volume that framed her face, Miyuka doing the same only the bottom part was tied into a ribbon that was hiding the dragons whisker (think Tsunami's hair from Tenchi Muyo for her really, just black), bought more clothing and as the shops were closing, Nabiki and Akane were up to their eyes in bags, it was at this time, that someone thought that they'd be nice people to ask a question.

                "Err, excuse me, do any of you know where I am?" a rough looking boy wearing a bandana asked them.

                "Why, yes, anyway we can help," both Kasumi and Miyuka bringing out bright smiles and twirling towards him, Miyuka's eye's widening in surprise.

                "Ryo-chan?" he squealed as he leapt onto the boy.

                "Err, do I, err, know you?" he said nervously, as he was face to face with a cute 'girl'.

                "Don't you remember me Ryouga, it's me Ranma," Miyuka said to him, seeing the boy's eyes widen in disbelief.

                "Ranma? Ranma? RANMA?" he roared, "you coward, first you flee to China, now you pretend to be a girl to escape ME?  YOU ARE NO MAN!"

                "Of course I'm no man, I'm a woman, my names Miyuka now" Miyuka answered back in disbelief.

                "LIAR, YOU ARE A COWARD WHO RAN OUT ON OUR MAN TO MAN DUAL," Ryouga shouted back.

                Akane and Nabiki were getting irritated around about now, not because of the bickering, but the fact that they had to stand there and hold all those bags

                "Err, if I remember correctly, I waited three days and YOU didn't turn up, my cute, little, oh so manly friend," Ranma was getting lusty again as he looked at Ryouga's muscles.

                Ryouga was starting to get nervous, then he remembered, her was supposed to be angry at Ranma, "Damn you, I got there on the fourth day and you had left for China," Ryouga said angry.

                "But the lot was behind you house, oh, I'm so sorry Ryo-chan, want to kiss and make up?" Ranma said, getting his face closer to Ryouga's, inch by inch, before Kasumi grab her by the scruff of the neck.

                "Stop Miyuka, or you'll forfeit, oh, then go ahead," Kasumi chuckled, scaring Akane and Nabiki.

                "Oh, I was only playing with him, he's only a friend, because Tofu-sama will be mine.

                "No, mine."

                "Mine!"

                "No, Mine!"

                "MINE!"

                "NO, MINE!"

                "Err, what's going on," Ryouga asked Akane and Nabiki confused?  They started to fill him in on the competition.

                "HAHAHA, you mean to tell me, that Ranma Saotome, the 'greatest man ever' as he put it, is fighting with a girl over a boy, HAHAHA" Ryouga was laughing his head off as Kasumi and Ranma whirled on him.

                "Tofu-sama, is NOT a boy, you little boy," Kasumi and Ranma simultaneously said as they both pulled out mallets and sent him into LEO.

                "Whoa, nice hang time," Nabiki whistled, then realized that was a bad idea, as shell fell from loss of concentration, throwing the bags in the air, which landing on and crushed Akane, who just said.

                "Ite."

                "Err, Tofu-sensei, Akane needs your help," Nabiki said, noticing that Kasumi and Miyuka spent three seconds exactly, to change into their sexiest, most daring outfits.

                "Yes, Nabiki, I'm on my way out," the doctor sounded from the door, opening, he was greeted to the sight of two angels, in REALLY provocative outfits, we are talking Succubus lust clothing here.

                "Miyuka, Kasumi, so nice of you to…" he wasn't able to finish, as he suddenly collapsed on the floor unconscious, Nabiki walking up to him to check his pulse.

                "He's dead," Nabiki announced, then being thrown to the wall as both Miyuka and Kasumi rushed to his side, both back in their normal cloths somehow, Kasumi's hair tied back into a pony tail over her shoulder, while Miyuka's was back into a pigtail.

                "Tofu-sama," they both cried, then glairing at each other.

                "Hey, hey, maybe you two, should call it a truce until Tofu-sensei is better," Nabiki said, groaning as she got back up.

                "Do you agree to that, Ranma?" Kasumi asked Ranma.

                "Yes, I do Kasumi, truce," Ranma held out his hand.

                "Truce," Kasumi shook it, then they were both smiles again and helped Tofu get better again, well, as much as they could, before he became conscious again and Nabiki pushed them out of the room, warning them of the dangers.

                "My angels, p-p-pure heaven," Tofu was babbling as Nabiki tried to wake him up.

                "Err, this is going to be a long night." Was all she could say.

Well, I thought I'd bring Ryouga into it early, oh and don't worry, with the new Kasumi and Ranma, I doubt he will see Akane as beautiful like he does in the canon version, but you never know, but you should DEFINETLY expect something different with him later on, in other words, he will return.  Oh and how do you like the new Kasumi?  I thought I did the new version of her really well myself, OOC yeah, but still well, anyway, please don't flame, I burn easy, instead, give some ideas for the future, I probably will use them to make you happy.

Next Episode – A Nice Surprise, The Schools P.E. Shock

                It's another school day, and the sports trial outs are up, can Ranma really stop himself from trying to attempt the competition?

See you then, and remember:

\/_  V for Victory

\¬/


	5. Looking for Prereaders (Thanks to a tip ...

If anyone one would like to be a pre reader for 'My Own Family', then contact me at my email address.  
JMllby@aol.com 


End file.
